The Winchester Sister Tales
by WaterfieldVictoria
Summary: Jayne Winchester is the daughter of Mary and John Winchester, Sister to Dean, Sam and Adam, Vessel to Gabriel the archangel and The Slayer to the demons. A girl with a lot on her plate, these are her tales of the crazy life she lives. These are 'The Winchester Sister Tales' as written and told by Chuck himself! Published by me.
1. Tale 1: Gabriel's Vessel

**Hello readers~! This is a new story I've come up with. Well actually, they're more like drafts of what is to come. They will be under the title 'The Winchester Sister Tales' since it is about Dean, Sam and Adam's sister. Oh ho ho, yes!**

Most of the idea's in these tales are mostly mine, but I haven't taken some from other shows (Like Buffy and Angel.) You'll see what I do with them

Credit for my OC, Jayne Winchester goes to me.  
Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.  
Angel and Buffy Belong to Joss Whedon.

Enjoy~!

* * *

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Tale 1: Gabriel's Vessel**

This couldn't be happening. No! Jayne and her brothers had ended up in the Trickster's T.V Land world. They first started off in 'Dr. Sexy, M.D', a Japanese game show where Sam got a painful surprise, they had to do a commerical for Genital Herpes, they were in a sitcom, CSI and now the siblings were in the world of Knight Rider with Sam being Kit aka the Impala. They drive to a park as Jayne gets out along with Dean as they head to the trunk getting certain items out.

Dean shouts to the sky calling for the Trickster "All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

The Trickster magically appears as he looks at Car Sam with a amused grin. "Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me."

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?" The Candy loving norse god looks between the two brothers.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." He grins as Jayne glares at him. He rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers as Sam gets out of the car. He turns back to her "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asks.

The blonde man with tricks holds his hands up, presenting himself proudly "I am the Trickster."

Jayne shakes her head "I don't think you are. Staking a Trickster is suppose to kill a Trickster. My slayer instincts haven't failed me yet!" His smile falls as he beings to look sacred. "You're not a trickster!"

Sam holds up a flaming cigarette lighter and tosses it down. A ring of fire springs up around the Trickster.

"Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean looks to him with a smirk.

The Trickster Angel laughs "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

The trickster angel stops laughing, knowing he's caught. They all suddenly appear back in the warehouse as he claps. "Well played, boys and slayer. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean smiled as Jayne held back her laugh just for Sam.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You mean besides the stake?" Jayne asked him.

Sam replied "You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon."

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family."

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"

The Trickster Angel looked to Sam "Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

Jayne gasped, realizing who this was, who they had been staking. Oh gosh, who she had been a smart ass too. "No way! Gabriel the archangel?! The one who appeared before the Virgin Mary?!"

Gabriel gave a proud smile "Guilty."

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?"

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you three screwed it all up."

Jayne was beginning to feel guilty about the way she treated him. Ever since she was little, she had always had a love and devotion for angels. Of course, when they finally appeared before her and turned out to be total dicks, it did break her heart. Yet she still would try to remain respect them to a certain degree.

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?"

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean told Sam as Jayne bit her lip.

They had reached a sensitive spot for Gabriel as he glared at them "Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."

Jayne's eyes widened looking to the archangel. She could relate with him so much on that. Ever since it was told that Dean and Sam were to be Lucifer's and Michael's vessel and fight each other, Jayne couldn't take it. She couldn't even handle it when they were having their arguments as she stood in the middle, watching them both go seperate ways, having the desire to go after or run away.

Gabriel looked at Jayne yet again with a sympathetic look for a minute.

Sam spoke "Then help us stop it."

Gabriel looked regretful "It can't be stopped." Jayne began to feel tears come to her eyes, threatening to fall as the truth of his words finally hit her. It couldn't be stopped, her brothers were going to destroy each other and the world as she stood there watching. Heck, knowing her she would have probably fled by then.

"You wanna see the end of the world?"

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you three! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." The archangel glanced at you again as silent tears fell down your face.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug."

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

Jayne nodded her head and sniffled as Dean and Sam finally noticed, looking to their little sister concerned. "He's right..."

Sam raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it." Gabriel looked to Dean "Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father," Then he looked to Sam "and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan."

Gabriel then looked to Jayne "And as for you..." He gave her the same sympathetic look as he eyed her all over. He then gave a sad look "Gabriel, The youngest sibling, tried of the constant fighting of her brothers and wanting nothing more but to run away from her destiny as a slayer and it all. You were born to this you three. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

Jayne and her brother's eyes widened as Dean speaks "What the hell are you saying?"

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

Jayne walks up to the fire, but not close enough to touch it "Wait a second. Are you saying I'm suppose to be your vessel?"

Gabriel nods smiling a bit "Yes, you're suppose to be my destined vessel. You are very good looking and we relate quite well, too well in fact, but I made my own vessel so no need. Besides, it would blow my own 'witness protection program' thing if I was to hide away in you sweet cheeks."

Jayne blinked her brown eyes "So you guys can create your own vessel's? Then why not Michael and Lucifer do that then instead of using my brothers! You said we can relate to each other Gabriel, then you should understand why I say this!"

Gabriel shook his head "It's suppose to happen with Dean as Michael and Sam as Lucifer. I'm sorry Jayne, there's no other way. We have to watch our brothers fight each other."

Jayne shakes her head crying "No! There has to be another way! I won't- I can't-"

The Archangel looked to her with saddened eyes "I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

As Sam went to help comfort Jayne, she quickly wiped away her tears. She looked to her brother with a forced smile "I'm okay."

Gabriel looks to them trying to change the subject "Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

Dean looks to him "Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him."

"Oh am I?"

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Gabriel snaps his fingers and the trenchcoat angel appears.

"Hello Gabriel." Cas glares at him.

The archangel gives a smug smile "Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful."

Dean looks to his brother and sister "Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam and Jayne."

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel looks after them as Sam, Dean and Cas begin to walk away with Jayne slowly following after. She keeps glancing at Gabriel with a sympathetic look this time in exchange.

"So, so what? Huh? You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean stops at the door turning to face the archangel "No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." He pulls the fire alarm as the sprinkler goes off. Gabe looks up quickly then back to them. "Stay away from my sister and Don't say I never did anything for you!"

Dean, Sam and Cas walk out the door as Jayne looks to Gabriel sadly. The fire goes out around him as he looks down to see he is free. He instead stays still and looks back up to Jayne. "Gabriel...I've finally figured out how I'm going to stop our brothers from fighting."

He raised an eyebrow at her remaining silent.

"We relate with each other, me being your vessel and all. As my brother said, it's about you being too afraid to stand up to your family. Whenever they fight, I don't know what to do. I don't want to choose one's side over the other, I don't like seeing them fight at all. So I've decided, if they're destined to fight and there is no stopping it, I'm going to be the one to stop them!"

Gabriel's eyes widened a bit and raised an eyebrow to her confidence.

"I'm going to stop them with all I've got, even if it kills me. I'm done running away, I'm done hiding from it, It's time I face it! I got my slayer powers, might as well put them to good use." Jayne gave a smile to the archangel and walked away following after her brothers.

The archangel watched his destined vessel run after her brothers, ready to do everything in her power to stop them fighting. He wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed and a little motivated by it to do the same.

* * *

 **Oh yeah~! A little Gabriel x OC there woop woop. Well, be expecting another one of 'The Winchester Sister Tales' soon (once I have free time.) I shall reveal more of Jayne's character later on (probably on a character sheet.) So far she relates to Gabriel cause yeah...vessel stuff.**

Leave a comment letting me know what you all think of this. I'm curious~! Bye~!


	2. Tale 2: Meeting Chuck

**Jayne Winchster is the daughter of Mary and John Winchester, Sister to Dean, Sam and Adam, Vessel to Gabriel the archangel and The Slayer to the demons. This girl has a lot on her plate, these are her tales of the crazy life she lives. These are 'The Winchester Sister Tales' as written and told by Chuck himself! Retold by me.**

Most of the idea's in these tales are mostly mine, but I have taken some from other shows (Like Buffy and Doctor Who.) You'll see what I do with them~!

 **Credit for my OC Jayne Winchester belongs to me.  
Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.  
Angel and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  
Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

Enjoy~!

* * *

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Tale 2: Meeting Chuck**

The Winchester siblings were going to meet the author writing a series of books about their lives. The guy goes by Carver Edlund but his real name is Chuck Shurley.

The moment they arrived at his door confronting him about it, the man was shocked to see his 'creations' there. It was then when his eyes landed on Jayne that she felt something familiar run through her. She blinked giving a confused look as Chuck looked like he already knew what it was but also a bit nervous about it as well.

"I seem familiar to you, don't I Jayne?" The writer prophet asked the blonde haired slayer. Dean and Sam looked to him with a glare, thinking he was flirting with their baby sister. Jayne nodded at him scrunching her eyebrows together. "Well, I'm sorry but I don't know why because you don't know why. I'm a prophet you see. Everything about you guys I get from my visions."

It wasn't true though, he did know her in fact. He's known her for a very long time it seems like, he just couldn't let her know. She'd find out and understand it all in due time when it was right. Jayne was a bright and pure soul, willing to sacrifice herself for people even though her gut tells her to run away. Of course being a slayer, the mother of hunters, she was suppose to make sacrifices, it was expected of her.

Yet this girl was special, far more special then just being the slayer. She was a friend to prophet's and more importantly...a friend to a man who left his home and all his children behind. A man who was filled with sorrow and hurt over all that happened.

He remembers the first time he met her long ago, he knew when he was meant to meet her. It was after he left his home, he took the form of an old man and went by a different name. She had just begun her quest she will someday out why she was meant to do it.

She was kind of wary of him at first, but he was kind towards her. She began to warm up to the old man and helped him out as they traveled places across the Earth. He would sometimes even show her parts of the universe which were just as beautiful. They instantly became friends as he would talk to her a bit about why he left home. He didn't give her the full details like names of children, name of his home or even his real name, just the name he went by.

"My name is Yahweh."

She scrunched her nose "What kind of language is that?"

He gave her a smile and chuckled "It's a name from Israel. I thought it would sound pretty cool."

She chuckled along with him and accepted it, he was her best friend after all. A few years later after traveling with him, he knew her time was coming soon along with his. It happened like this for all the time they were meant to spend together with each other for centuries to come.

She would be reborn into a new life in a new time. As for him, he would just transform into a new body. As the time went and they found each other again, she knew it was him. She knew deep in her soul because she was meant to. She would run up and hug him even though he looked completely different from before. As for her, she always looked the same as she was meant to. She was only an echo in these time with him and the prophets meant to do her mission and move on.

The first time he transformed into a new body in front of her shocked her as it should. He was shot and she couldn't save him in time as she always did. She held his head in her lap as she cried over her dying friend. Suddenly a bright light surrounded him and blinded her as he changed into a new body, with a new face. Someone watching their best friend change their face in front of them would shock anyone! Especially if they had a bit of a new personality that came with it each time.

She never knew if to expect him to be mean, nice, old, young, egotistical or crazy but she did know one thing, he always seemed to remain kind and caring, even if he didn't show it at times with his new personalities he put on.

The best friends continued on their way traveling as they always did, dying, being reborn or just changing throughout time. They both went punting in a beautiful punt boat in Cambridge as he stood atop it steering the way. She sat back in it in a beautiful white long sleeved Victorian dress she got.

The next time they met again, it was in the Victorian Era again. She was a Governess for a family with three children she was helping to take care of. She ran across him on the streets and took him in a hug as usual, which made people stare. Later on throughout the day she saved his life yet again from an evil noblemen as she was pushed out of the window falling from three stories onto the ground.

He ran to her laying her head in his lap as tears began to fall from his face. She looked up at him with a weak smile "Hey Yahweh, don't cry. I'll meet you again, you know I always do. Besides this is what I'm always reborn to do, save you and be friends with the prophets. Those poor guys, I see why they need me." She gave a light chuckle and coughed a bit.

He smiled a bit to her. She was right, this is what she was meant to do. It still didn't mean it was an easy thing to do. It most certainly wasn't easy to watch each other both die or to just know Death was coming. She began to look on the other side of her as he saw him, Death. He never told her he could so he always acted like he was confused at what she was looking at. "Hey...so we meet yet again huh. You're starting to become one of my best friends as well." She spoke to the dark haired man.

He chuckled acting oblivious "Jayne, there's no one there." She went by a new name in her new lives but she still wanted him to call her by her original one so he did.

It was then when he saw Death touch her as she took her last breath. He finally looked up at the only other person who was as old as him in existence. He knew the man would come for him someday...but this girl she always seemed to save him. She always gave her own life so he could live, true sacrifice.

She was reborn again and ended up becoming best friends with her parents in this new life. It was the night her mother died on the ceiling in her and Sam's room they shared. She got to meet her four year old eldest brother Dean who seemed to like her and would hug her a lot. She also got to meet her six month old brother Sam along with herself.

The first time they introduced her to...herself...it was a bit freaky. The deal she made with Death that seemed to long ago of course came with rules to follow. If she was to be reborn over and over again, she wasn't allowed to mess with time and fix it to her liking. Also, she wasn't allowed to have physical contact with herself or it would create some weird crazy thing in time and mess everything up. She didn't want Death pissed at her, so she did as told.

Mary picked up her Baby Jayne holding her in her arms "This is our new addition to the family, Jayne. We choose that name because it has many beautiful meanings like Gift from God, Victory, Jehovah has been gracious, and it's also a feminine form of John." She looked over at her husband John as they both shared a smile.

Jayne smiled, happy to know the meaning behind her name she was curious about. Suddenly Mary began handing Jayne her baby self as she held her hands out "Ah no, sorry. I- uh- my hands are getting weak nowadays. Uh I can't hold stuff for long and don't won't to drop your darling girl."

Her parents looked a bit shocked at first but then accepted it. "Oh alright..."

Jayne smiled down at her baby self in her mother's arms then looked to her other silbings as John held Sam in his arms and Dean stood between their parents. It brought tears to her eyes seeing them all as a perfect happy, demon free family. Mary and John were taken back by this. "Oh Julie, you're crying!" Mary told her as she took her free hand and wiped away her tears.

Julie was the name she was born with in this life. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried taking control of her emotions "Oh sorry. You all together, here as a family like this standing before me, it just...it's beautiful. I also have a feeling your three children are going to become wonderful people and change the world someday!"

Mary smiled happily hearing that "Oh, I certainly hope so!"

Suddenly Jayne felt something in her soul stir "Ah sorry, I must go." She gave a hug to her mother and father. She gave her brothers a kiss on the forehead and quickly waved by at her younger self. "Bye!"

Mary quickly called after her "Will we see you tomorrow?"

This took her off guard as she stopped and nodded giving them a bright smile. It hurt to lie to her mother. She wanted to tell her to run away, protect yourself and Sam. "Yeah, of course!" Her mother was going to burn on the ceiling tonight and she couldn't stop it.

Jayne left the house, taking in the memory of it as she met up with Yahweh. They traveled together again as Jayne cried the night her mother died. He knew they were her parents but was only suppose to know they were her friends in this life. He knew her time was to come again except this time it was different. She wasn't going to be reborn into a new life, she was going to stick in the one she was born into a baby. The one who started this whole entire deal with Death as Jayne Winchester.

As she laying dying in his arms he thought he should finally tell her "Jayne, this is going to be the last time you'll see me. No more getting reborn after this, only one life and you're sticking to it." She nodded already knowing what awaited her after this.

"I am Jayne Winchester, always have been and always will be no matter what life I'm reborn into you. As for you Yahweh you will always be my best friend, I'll never forget you! I promise!" She gave him her usual bright smile.

He gave her a sad smile as he put his hand to her forehead. "I'm glad to hear that Jayne. You've helped me a lot ever since I've met you. You have so much faith and you're so bright! You'll always be my best friend as well."

She chuckled, happy to hear this. A question that had been on her mind for a long time she finally had to ask "Hey Yahweh, can a dying girl ask you a question? And you have to be honest, please I want to know."

He already knew what it was but asked anyway "What is it?"

"What's your real name?"

He swallowed and looked to her with a bright smile seeing Death appear right beside her. He looked him right in the eye as she noticed this.

"Y-You can see him?! You can see Death right?!"

The two older entities exchanged looks as he nodded. "Yes, I've been able to see him for a long time now. You could say we are friends as well."

Everything was beginning to piece together in Jayne's mind on who Yahweh were was. "Are you...? You...you're...?" She began crying realizing who her best friend was as he nodded confirming her thoughts.

Suddenly his hand began to glow as he erased her memories of the times she spent with him, the prophets and her parents. After that, Death took her and she was reborn into her normal original life for the last time...which was actually the first...uh time travel!

Jayne wouldn't remember anything of her past lives though a familiar feeling almost like Deja vu would hit her at times. She would never know why it felt that way, it just did.

As the siblings sit in Chuck's messy house with papers everywhere, Jayne keeps looking at him. Her brothers can sense the awkwardness between Chuck and their sister but they take it as both liking one another. Oh boy are they way off!

"So why exactly do you seem familiar to are sister? You're nothing but a prophet!" Dean yelled at the writer.

"As I said before, I don't know because she doesn't know. I only know about you guys from visions and this is the first time I've actually met you all so, I'm sorry."

Jayne smiled at him "It's just seem familiar to me and I can't quite figure out why." She paused a bit thinking "Oh God."

Chuck looked to her a bit shocked "Huh?"

"Oh sorry, just thinking. Uhhh, I still can't figure out why!" She looked up at him and smiled "Ah, I'm sorry I keep looking at you, It's creepy. I'm not meaning to come off as that!" Jayne shook her head, embarrassed.

Chuck nodded "I know you're not...though it is creepy, yes." They both looked to each other and chuckled as her brothers were confused. From that moment on they became best friends and Jayne was saddened when Chuck disappeared mysteriously.

 _"Are you...God?"_

He nodded "Yes..."

* * *

 **Heck to the yeah. Been wanting to write this out for awhile but I ended up getting sick. So this is my twist on the whole Chuck God thing. I think it's pretty cool~! Being best friends with God and all XD**

 **I should probably get to work on that character sheet for Jayne since you all probably have a lot of questions now after this.**


	3. Tale 3: Becomming the Slayer

Thanks for all the faves and follows everyone! Here's some more of the Winchester Sister tales!

\- Tea and Weirdness

* * *

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Supernatural Fanfiction**

 **Tale 3: Becoming the Slayer**

* * *

Jayne, only age 15 and just beginning her Sophmore year of high school looked to her brothers with worried looks. They were at a new school yet again. This was a common thing for them but Jayne was just trying to get back into the habit of it.

After spending 5 years with their grandmother, getting back into her old life was going to be a bit hard. When John decided to leave Jayne with his mother, he thought long and hard about the desicion. She was his only daughter and he wanted to give her a feminine model to look up to. He thought it would be best to leave her with his mother of all people who practically raised him herself.

It was hard to do, especially with Jayne watching her family driving away and leaving her behind. The boys took it hard as well, wanting to be with their sister but having to accept this was for the best.

Jayne spent those 5 years living a normal life making friends but that soon came to an end when Millie ended up being hospitalized after ending up with a terrible infection. She was informed she didn't have long to live but Jayne tried keeping hope.

It was then that John was informed and drove all the way to his daughter and mother. The reunion between them was brought on by sad circumstances as the young Winchester ran up into her father's arms, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Millie Winchester had passed away and Jayne ended up living with her family again. It all brought her to this moment now, standing on the steps of the new high school.

"It will be fine Jayne. Dad will be back in a week." Dean assured his little sister. "Now's lets go."

Jayne looked to her twin brother Sam as he gave her a reassuring smile. The young winchester sighed and followed after her brothers. Her oldest brother was right, everything was fine. Jayne made friends and was acing in school.

It was then when she was out on the P.E field and a strange man walked up to her with a message that everything changed. The man was dressed like an ordinary person with a plaid shirt and jeans. "Jayne Winchester?"

She raised an eyebrow at her, something was telling her to keep her guard up. "Yes?"

"I have a message for you of great importance. You must come with me now, your destiny awaits."

"Destiny? Uh, no thank you. I- I uh need to go back to the game."

"But you're the chosen one!"

Jayne looked at him with confusion in her eyes. That nagging feeling was telling her to run away now. "I have to get back to the game." She began to walk away but the man grabbed her by her wrist, stopping her.

She pulled back to get away from him and ended up lifting him over her shoulder with no trouble and smacking him down on the ground. She pulled back, looking to him in horror. Did she just do that?

"I see you've gained your super strength already."The young Winchester looked at him with wide eyes. "As I was saying, you're the chosen one. In every generation there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of dakrness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. This is your destiny, you are the slayer!"

Jayne began shaking her head and backing away from him "You're crazy! There are no such things as vampires or demons. Just leave me alone!"

She began running away from him. What he said remained in her thoughts all day long. Could it possibly be true? How else could she lift him over her shoulder with ease like that? Maybe adreniline? Yeah, that makes more sense. Yet she still couldn't shake this terrible feeling from deep within her. It was like an alert system going off in her and she felt the need to jump up and fight for protection.

At the end of school, she met up with her brothers as they noticed her scared expression. "Jayne, are you ok?" Sam asked his sister.

"Uh, yeah. Just having a strange day is all." They dropped it at that as they began walking to the motel they were staying at.

Suddenly that strange man appeared again as Jayne automatically stepped in front of her brothers to protect them. Normally she would have hid behind them, what was going on?

"Jayne Winchester, you can't run from your destiny! I need to train you to get ready!"

Dean and Sam stepped in front of their little sister, looking to the man with narrow eyes. "Whoa crazy, leave my sister alone!" Dean told him.

"Please listen to me. I'm a hunter just like you, a friend of your father's Glenn. I come from an organization called the Watcher's council and I'm here to help train your sister who is now our new slayer."

Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks. "Hold up, you're telling us that our sister is the new Buffy?"

Glenn nodded "In a mater of speaking. Actually, the show is about her with a few minor tweeks of course for entertainment purposes and to help hide her true identity."

Dean shoved him into a wall as Sam stood with his sister, watching over her protectively.

"Alright crazy, someone's been watching too much TV and needs to notch it down a couple levels."

Jayne felt something deep in her gut saying to at least consider listening to what this man had to say even though she was terrified by the thought of it being true. She stepped out from behind Sam, looking to her oldest brother. "Dean! Let me listen to what he was to say."

"Jayne, no!" Sam told his sister.

"Sam's right, no way that is happening." Dean informed her.

"Then tell me this, and give me an honest answer." Her eyes became serious, looking into her oldest brothers green ones. "Is it true what he said, that you, Sam and Dad are hunters?"

"Yes."

"Hunters of what?"

Dean looked away from her, hesitating to answer. They didn't want her to get wound up into the family business and if she was to be this slayer, even if that crap was true, they didn't want it happening.

It was Sam who decided to tell her the truth. "Demons and vampires. Mostly anything Supernatural." The oldest Winchester looked to his brother, his eyes conveying anger as to why he told her. "She was going to find out sooner or later! Besides, I can't keep this secret from her any longer."

Jayne's eyes widened, everything about her childhood starting to make sense. She looked to Glenn with a serious look "I guess you're right then. When does my trainning began?"

Glenn looked to her a bit shocked she was taking it so well "Uh...as soon as possible."

"Let's get to work then."

It was quite the opposite actually. She was in absolute denial over it all. Her family beings hunters and not telling her. Things that went bump in the night actually existing and most of all, her being the chosen one destined to stop them all. It was too much to take in at once.

It was after that for the few weeks they were there, she would began her slayer training unwillingly. She noticed her improved super strength, her supernhuman senses by sensing the exact moment a knife was going to hit her as she caught it before it happened and also being able to sense anything supernatural, her increased speed and endurance but also prophetic dreams that would wake her at night. Dreams that told of future events to happen but she wasn't sure if they were true or not.

She didn't dare tell her father of her destiny as a slayer just yet. So she would practice after school with Glenn, having the boys tell him she was doing cheerleader practice.

It was then one day, the day they were suppose to leave town again, that John found out. Jayne wasn't able to make it to "practice" because of it happening but Glenn came a running to where they were as John looked at him suspiciously. The Winchester siblings shared a grimace exchange of looks.

"Can I help you?"

The out of breath watcher looked to Jayne and then him "You can't leave yet. You are needed right now!" John looked between Jayne and Glenn with the same suspicious look.

Glenn continued "I know you didn't want to tell your father yet, but your destiny awaits right now. There are demons at the school right now and you need to stop them Jayne! You and your family!"

Jayne was sensing something was off as she walked up to her watcher and said one word only. "Christo!"

Glenn's eyes became pure black, giving her a disgusted look as she suddenly round kicked him back, knocking him into the fence. John looked to his daughter and the demon shocked.

"Glenn wouldn't do a thing like this! He would send only me in because it's in the slayer handbook, the slayer works alone! And he obey's that thing like it's the bible."

John quickly took action, looking to his boys. "Get the salt and lets exorcise this thing! We need to help your sister, go now!" The Winchester boys began to grab the needed supply's as Jayne was fighting with the demon possessing her watcher.

"Well I tried. Poor Glenn, he tried his hardest to resist the possession but wasn't strong enough. He was just too frustrated at you for being a stubborn brat!"

John began the exorcism as Dean began salting around the demon. Jayne quickly took hold of it until it was complete then jumped out of the circle, carefully not to mess up the line. The demon's head began to shake.

"What can I say? We are stronger as a team." And the demon was exorcised out of Glenn in a black smoke as she ran to catch her watcher who was unconcious. She looked up to her father with worried eyes "Is he ok?"

John went over to help his daughter as he checked the mans vital signs. He then gave his daughter a sad look. "No..." Tears began to fall from her eyes as an emense guilt filled her. Her watcher, the man who was training her with her blasted destiny as the Slayer, risked his life for her only to die. She put her head to his chest "I'm so sorry."

She had only known him for a little, but quickly got attached like she did with people. She was stubborn, she followed the rules a little but not fully. It frustrated Glenn but he couldn't help but tell her one day "Though it's not in the slayer handbook...just be yourself. You have a power that's make you unbeatable when you do exactly that." And she would never forget his words.

After they burned his body in traditional hunter ways, they went to the school and looked to see it was very much normal. People gave weird looks over the name Christo but not a flinch or black eyes.

They were now in the impala driving to their new destination when John noticed the sad look of Jayne who was sitting next to Sam in the back seat. The guilt eating away at her. "Jayne, so you're the Slayer?"

She looked up at him, nodding. "Yes. Do you know about the Slayer?"

"I've heard a little. You're quite famous. They made a T.V show about you."

"That's what Glenn said when he first told me of my destiny as the Slayer."

"Buffy?" John shook his head at it. "I like the name we chose for you better. Jayne."

She couldn't help but give a bright smile at this. "Gift from God, Victory and a feminine form of John. That's the meaning behind my name, right?"

John gave a chuckle of his own "Yes sweetie."

"Cool. What's the meaning of Sam and my name?" Dean asked curiously.

John gave even more of a chuckle. "Dean, you are named after your grandmother Deanna and Sam is named after his grandfather Samuel on your mother's side."

They both lifted their eyebrows in wonder as Jayne began giggling over their reactions.

"Jayne."

Her giggles stopped as she looked to her father suddenly, thinking she did something wrong. "yes?"

"Next time tell me something important like you being the slayer instead of having your brothers tell me it's something else."

"Yes, I'm sorry Dad."

"I was going to take pictures of your cheerleading for our photobook."

She looked up, giving her Dad a bright smile over his comment. "I can give cheerleading a try at the next school. Though won't demons and stuff be following me around known since they known I'm the Slayer?"

Dean looked to his sister with a smirk on his face "Hey, if Buffy could be a cheerleader and slayer at the same time, you can too Buffy!"

Jayne looked to her oldest brother with her tongue sticking out "Oh great. Is that your new nickname for me now, Buffy?"

He gave a nod as she looked to her twin brother Sam who was watching with amusement. "Sam, please don't tell me you're gonna call me Buffy as well?"

"As long as you don't call me Sammy."

"Deal!" And they did their secret handshake on it.

* * *

Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is where it was first discovered Jayne was the Slayer XD.

BTW Glenn is Irish. I forgot to put that in there. See you in the next chapter.


	4. Tale 4: Connecting with the Archangel

This is where Gabriel and Jayne start to connect with each other more. Since this is a Gabriel x OC paring story. From this point on, the story will start to go in order instead of jumping back and forth (with the exception of flashbacks of course.)

Enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read!

\- Tea and Weirdness

* * *

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Tale 4: Connecting with the Archangel**

Jayne was laying down on her bed in the motel, munching on Strawberry pocky and reading the bible. She was reading it to get better knowledge on things so she could find a way to stop the apocolypse from happening.

She didn't want her brothers, especially Gabriel's, fighting against each other on the battlefield possibly killing one another and destorying the wordl. She shook her head, trying to get the terrible thought out.

The Slayer took another piece of pocky out of the box and munch down on it more. Sweets always had a way of claming her nerves. She was wondering if it did the same for Gabriel?

She couldn't stop thinking about the archangel since their last meeting where they discovered who he truly was, along with her brothers being his brothers vessel's and her being his true vessel.

When she first met him as the Trickster, she was annoyed by him because of the things he was doing, but yet she felt this strange connection to him. Still to this day she felt it. She knew they shared similarities because of the whole "As it is in Heaven, so it shall be on Earth."

Jayne couldn't help but wonder about the connection between the archangel's and their vessel's? Did Dean and Sam feel the same connection with their supposed hosts or not?

She closed the book and put it to the side, deciding to take a break. Her brothers went out to go buy things from the market and would return shortly. The Slayer looked at the bible, suddenly opening it to a page. It was Luke 1:26, the one about when Gabriel was sent to deliver the news about Jesus to Mary.

As Jayne read it, she chuckled a bit, imagining the Gabriel she knew talking to Mary. It was a bit funny to imagine, but she also found it amazing and strangely familiar.

Suddenly flapping wings were heard as Jayne turned her head to see the archangel himself. He was looking at her with his classic smirk, acting like nothing before had happened.

The Winchester sister was shocked as by instinct, she threw the bible at him and it hit him in the head before falling to the ground at his feet.

Gabriel looked at it before looking up to his vessel. "Is that how you defeat demons, by throwing the book of my father's word at them and hoping they burn? That's not going to work on me sweetcheeks."

"You scared me! Just be glad I didn't throw a stake at you...though it wouldn't have killed you anyway."

He gave a proud smirk.

Jayne looked at him as they remained in eye contact with each other for a minute. Everything else became silent until she broke it. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I could tell you were curious about me. You've been thinking about me lately and oh boy, have those throughts been loud!" The archangel trickster gave a flirtatious smirk.

The Slayer looked to her host, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You make it sound so...no! Not in that way!" She cleared her throat. "I'm just...curious about you."

His smug little smirk wasn't helping her as she felt her cheeks becoming bright red.

She sighed, deciding to get her words out. "Obviously there's a connection between us, you being my host and I being your vessel. It's been like this ever since I met you. You feel it too, right?"

Gabriel's smirk hadn't faded "Oh boy. I don't know what to say Jayne. This is all very sudden-"

Before he could continue, she interrupted him. "I'm not flirting with you. I'm being serious here Gabriel."

His eyes widened and his smirk fell a little, caught off guard by her serious tone but also a little crushed by her response. "Yes, yes I do. I feel exactly the same way."

"Do vessel's and their hosts even share a bond? Like is it the same for Dean and Sam along with Lucifer and Michael?"

"Sometimes and sometimes not. And not all the bonds are the same."

Jayne looked to him with wonder still full in her eyes. She went to go pick up the bible by his feet as she put it on her bed. She looked over at the box of pocky she had and remembered his love for sweets. That was something they shared in common.

"Here, have some if you want. It's really good." She offered him the box of Pocky.

The archangel's eyes shined with joy "Oh, Strawberry Pocky, one of my faves! Don't mind if I do!"

Jayne could feel a light feeling overcome her as she giggled at him. "I know right! Ever since I found this flavor, I've been in love with it. I also like the Matcha and blueberry one as well."

"Did you know they have a banana and chocolate flavored one along with a honey and milk?"

"No way! That sounds so good!"

With a snap of his fingers, the boxes of the two different flavored pocky's were on her bed. "Ta da!"

The Winchester sister looked between him and the pocky with a big smile on her face. "To be expected from you." She walked over and began opening up the boxes. She pulled a stick to try to the banana and chocolate one. Her face filled with happiness and joy. "YUM! YUM! YUM!"

Gabriel gave a chuckle "Exactly!"

Jayne then went to try the honey and milk pocky. "AH! This is so good! You know, we should plan a party sometime with all different kinds of sweets and drinks. Heck, it could be our own little tea party! I've always wanted to do that, but no one has ever joined me."

The young Winchester looked down in loneliness, remembering her times to back then. She always felt so lonely, so unwanted. Yet she kept a cheerful and jolly look on her face. She never had many friends and the ones she did make either left her, or she had to leave them because of dealings with her family.

Espcially the time when her father and brothers left her behind at their grandma's. That was the one that hit her the most.

Gabriel noticed the sad look on his vessel's face, he could sense her lonliness and hurt, he could hear her thoughts from her past playing in her head. Ever since she was born, he had been watching over her from a distance of course. Watching who Jayne Winchester was.

Millions of years ago when he got the news of his vessel and when she was to be born, he decided to keep a close eye on her but never go near her. Though he was in his 'witness protection program', he wanted to get to know the person who was destined to be his.

She amazed him, but also made him feel not so lonely. Besides relating with him, she as her own person was something special. She had this inner strength in her soul she didn't know about but used during her life when times would get tough. Though she was scared and wanted to give up, she always seemed to bounce back without realizing she did so. It was a natural thing for her to do, just like breathing.

During times when any other person's soul would have changed for the worse during the tough, tragic moments, she seemed to have this fire within her soul that kept her pure. When she was scared and would run away, unlike him, she would return not to long after to face her fears and win.

Even as the Slayer and being his vessel, the girl didn't know how powerful she herself, in her very soul, truly was.

The archangel gave her a bright smile, putting his thumb to her chin to have her look at him "Hey Jayne, I'd be glad to join your little tea party. Those other people who didn't join will be missing out! It's their loss, not ours."

The young Winchester giggled a little, happy at his response. "Thank you Gabriel! You are absolutely right!"

He gave a smug smirk "Aren't I always?"

She gave a giggle again but it sooned stopped as she looked to the bible on her bed. Jayne gave a sigh, picking it up. "We will have to wait to have it though. We need to find a way to stop this."

The trickster archangel's look became grave and serious. Oh how reality could be a painful reminder.

"I just wish I knew how though." She began looking to the ceiling, praying. "Please, God, I know you're listening. Help us. Give us a sign!"

Gabriel looked to her in wonder. She was praying to his father. It sent a small smile to his face. Even after hearing about how he left them alone in Heaven and vanished, she still has faith in him. It was very rare and it made him happy.

Suddenly they both gasped as images came to their minds. Once it was over they looked up at each other in knowing agreement.

Jayne smiled at him "Did you see-?"

"Uh huh."

"You with me?"

"Yep."

Suddenly the sound of the Impala was heard driving in as they Jayne looked to him with wide eyes. "We will talk about this later or I'll just pray to you I guess. You need to go now."

And with a flutter of wings he was gone. The Winchester boys then walked through the door as Jayne looked to them, smiling.

They raised their eyebrows at her then looked over to her bed with the pocky on it. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah. Just need to take a break from reading this thing." She patted the bible.

"Found anything?" Dean asked.

"No. But I do know one thing..."

Her brothers looked to her, waiting for her reply.

"They want an apocolypse? Oh, we'll give them one!" She gave a warm smile to her brothers, taking their hands in hers.

They were going to fight this thing with all they have and win.


	5. Tale 5: The Brother Adam

**A/N: With all of the Supernatural episodes going on right now it has encouraged me to come back to writing this. Ive been so busy with school and work. Sorry!**

 **As of now I am having the Adam feels and thought I should write something with him. #NeverforgetAdam!**

* * *

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Tale 5: The Brother Adam**

When Jayne first met her little brother Adam, something seemed off about him. Her slayer instincts were screaming. It was then when she was working on a case and became trapped, she ended up finding Adam's dead body. She felt her heart drop as she looked to him in fear. His expression filled with horror, his pale skin, he didn't even have a chance. He was killed long before they arrived to meet him.

Jayne let out a scream full of horror, anger and regret. How could she be so stupid? She should have trusted her slayer instincts when she felt something was off with "Adam." Then it wouldn't have come to this. They wouldn't be trapped here.

But he would still be dead...

The Winchester sister felt tears fall from her face before looking up from her young brother's dead face. She was going to kill whatever creature did this to her brother. Even if she didn't get to know him, she wasn't one to back down on family. And since it was revealed Adam was their brother, she accepted it right away. She was so excited to have a sibling younger than her. Jayne was just happy to have another sibling and had all these fun plans...but that was crushed now. It was gone, just like Adam.

* * *

When news of Adam's ressurection made way to Jayne, she was overjoyed. Castiel brought him inside Bobby's house and they both put him on the couch, He was unconscious and covered in dirt. Jayne immeaditely went to get things from the bathroom to help clean the dirt off of him as the angel began warding him from the other angels.

The youngest Winchester bolts up, regaining consciousness.

Jayne came back in with the supplies and looked to him with relief. Adam looked around "Where am I?"

"Home." She put the supplies down and gave him a hug. He looked confused by i. Why was this girl giving him a hug?

Sam looked to him with a smile "It's okay. Just relax, you're safe."

Adam looked up confused "Who the hell are you people?"

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers." Dean informed him.

"And I'm your sister." Jayne pulled back from the hug smiling.

Adam looked around with skeptical eyes.

Sam began to explain "It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-"

The Youngest Winchester gave a sarcastic reply "Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean and you're Jayne. I know who you are."

The Slayer looked to him with realization "Let me guess, the angels told ya, right?"

Adam nodded to his sister "They warned me about you. Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

Jayne felt her heart drop again. She didn't want him fearing them. Damn, that terrible angel was at it again with his crap. She didn't want to lose him again.

Dean crossed his arms, looking to Adam. "So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning."

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-"

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?"

Jayne looked to her eldest brother with a glare. "Dean! Seriously? Now is not the time!" She looked back to Adam. "Continue please."

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen."

Sam raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"To save the world."

Jayne let out a sigh "Welcome to the chosen one club. Did they tell you about me being the Slayer? That's kind of my job description. Stopping demons and other dark creatures out there that try to destory us and the Earth."

Adam raised his eyebrow "Like Buffy the vampire slayer?"

The Winchester sister gave a chuckle "I get that all the time. Yes, exactly like that. Buffy is actually based off of me." Adam gave an amused look as she shook her head, noticing she was going off subject to. "Ok, so how are you going to save the world exactly?"

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil." Noticing the confused looks Adam continued "Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know."

Dean didn't believe it as Castiel looked to him. "Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean. He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible."

Adam looked confused to Jayne as the boys spoke in the background. She explained to her young brother. "Uh see, Dean is actually Michael's true vessel and Sam is Lucifer's and well I'm..." She looked down with a sad look remembering Gabriel who gave his life to protect them. It was still shocking and painful to know he was dead.

Jayne gave a bit of a chuckle. "Ah sorry. I was just remembering a friend of mine who gave his life to protect ours. All this must be to much to take in for you. I'm sorry."

He saw the apologetic look in her eyes and cleared his throat. "Yeah it is, but this is what I have to do." He began to get up and looked to his brothers. "You know this has been a _really_ moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so—"

Sam quickly put a hand out to stop him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please."

"Unbelieveable." Adam gave a sigh as he sat back down.

"Now, Adam…the angels are _lying_ to you. They're full of crap."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Really. Why not?"

Oh Jayne knew where this was going perfectly. She had been there before.

"Um, 'cause they're _angels_."

After he said that they all gave a quick glance to Jayne in the room. They all knew of her love with angels. The Winchester sister adored reading about the angels in her storybooks and how they were told to always be watching over humans and helping them in hard times. Back then she would follow what they said without a doubt. But now since she got to personally meet angels, they didn't seem so sweet and caring of humans like she came to know.

She let out a chuckle "I know exactly how you feel Adam. I'd trust whatever an angel says right away because they are warriors of god and always doing the right thing to help us out." Jayne let out a sigh. "But sadly this is reality and these angels are lying to you!"

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him."

Sam looked to him, hoping to get him to understand. "Look, Adam…You don't know me or Jayne from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust us. Give us some time."

"Give me one good reason."

"Because we're blood."

"You've got no right to say that to me."

Bobby looked to Adam "You're still John's boy."

The Youngest Winchester looked to them with anger in his voice "No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

The words pierced through Jayne like a stake she would take to a vampire. She didn't know it hurt that much. She knew he was hurting and it hurt her.

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please." Sam begged him.

* * *

Adam is sitting down playing with a half-eaten sandwich as Jayne comes back into the room. "Is it ok if I sit here and chat with you?"

"Go right ahead. I'm a prisoner after all."

The Slayer looks to him. "To the angel's maybe, but not to me. So what was that about if you do your job you get to see your mother? Did they tell you that?"

He nodded to her. "Yeah. They said I need to do this and if I do so, I get to see my mother again."

"I understand why you would do this then. You'd do anything for your family, just like me."

"If you do, then help me escape from here." Adam begged her.

Jayne shook her head "I would, but no. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Besides, whether you like it or not, you're my brother! I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!"

"Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo _sis_." Adam said the last part bitterly.

She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. The memories from that day came flooding back as she looked to him. "You remember that?"

Adam was taken back by the tears in her eyes. He cleared his throat and continued with his macho act. "Oh yeah."

"I'm sorry. I was the one who found your body." She paused before continuing. "I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it."

He looked away from her to the ground with an angry expression. Why was she crying over him? She didn't even know him! Sure, maybe she was his sister, but he didn't think of her like one. What was her problem?

"I didn't want to be the slayer when I first found out I was. Dad didn't want me to be either, but he decided to help train me since I couldn't run from my destiny, even if I tried to at times. I know Dad wouldn't want the same for you. He didn't show it, but underneath his tough macho exterior just like every other guy is a caring softie."

Adam began to feel himself opening up to her a little. "You see, it was me and it was my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. But with Dad, the truth is, I would have taken anything."

Jayne gave him another hug as he raised his eyebrow. "What is it with you and hugging? I'm fine ok. Let go!"

The Winchester sister looked to him "Look, if we had known we had a brother—"

"Well, you didn't, so…"

"—We would have found you."

Adam scoffed and shook his head.

Jayne let out a sigh, raising her voice. "Look, I know you don't believe me, but I care about you. I was so excited to hear I had another brother, but when I found your dead body it broke my heart. Even if I didn't get to know the real you. Say what you want, but you are my family and I swear I am not going to let you get yourself killed again! I'm going to protect you Adam!"

* * *

Jayne was woken up by her brothers and Bobby yelling. She looked from where she sat to see Adam was gone. She fell asleep near him not wanting to leave his side, as Bobby took watch for her.

It was then at this moment when Jayne began to feel hopeless in saving him once again. But she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't give up on her family.

* * *

Castiel teleported them to the Angel room where they were hiding Adam away in a warehouse. Jayne kicks open the door to the room and sees Adam on the floor. She rushes over to help him.

"You came for me." Adam looks to his sister and brothers shocked.

"Told you I would protect you. We don't give up on family, now let's go." She began helping him up.

"No, it's a trap!"

Dean glared looking to the douche bag angel. "We figured."

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah smirks to them.

Sam sneaks behind him and goes to hit him with the angel sword, only to be knocked back into the wall.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience." Zachariah swipes his hand as Adam begins clutching his stomach. He coughs blood falling to the floor.

"Adam!" Jayne still hangs onto him best she can. They need to get out of there quick. She begins taking him into her arms and tries to walk out the door.

"I wouldn't do that little lady." With a swipe of his wrist, Jayne begins to find herself coughing up blood. She falls to the ground, trying her best to take the fall for Adam. Next Sam is joining them in their cough of death.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice."

Throughout all her coughing, Jayne goes to reach for Adam's hand to hold it, trying to comfort him and herself. She didn't want him being alone. She was the slayer, but she couldn't stop a douchebag of an angel from killing her brothers or herself. She kicked herself hard for this.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean shouted. He didn't want to see his siblings die.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"No, don't do this. Please..." Jayne commented her best.

Dean looked to them with apologetic eyes before yelling to the heavens. "Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!"

The room begins to shake. Dean gives his siblings a wink before looking back to Zacariah. "Of course, I have a few conditions. The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."

"Sure, fine. Make a list."

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you. Before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

"Michael's not gonna kill _me_."

"Maybe not. But _I_ am."

Dean stabs him with the angel blade right into Zacariah's head. A piercing noise is heard and a bright light begins to show more and more. The Winchester silbings can now breathe again as the coughing stops. Jayne looks around. "We need to go now. Can you walk Adam?"

Dean goes over to help Sam as they walk towards the door. "Come on, move it!"

Jayne is holding onto Adam's hand still, not letting go as they begin to make it to the door. They are going to make it!

Suddenly Jayne is pushed out of the room and her hand is forced from Adam's as the door shuts on him. She looks to the door in horror. "No...NO! NO! ADAM!" She begins pounding on the door.

"No! Jayne! Help! It won't open!" Adam begs for his sister.

She goes to touch the door knob but gets burned. "NO ADAM! I AM NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN!" She goes to kick in the door with her slayer strength but even that can't compare to the power of an archangel. It just makes her come off with average strength.

"Jayne, help!" The youngest Winchester screams again.

All 3 siblings try everything to get the door to open, but to no success. Right before the room is filled with white light, Jayne begins praying in her mind to God and Michael.

The light fades as they manage to get the door open, but the whole room and Adam are gone.

 _"If you're going to use my brother as a vessel, please protect him. And God, please watch over Adam and Michael. Please help him do the right thing."_

* * *

Next time she saw Adam was on the battlefield with Michael still using him as a vessel and Lucifer using Sam as one. Sam had just gotten control over him, opening the cage back up.

Michael called out to Sam "I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!"

Sam gives one last look to his sbilings before closing his eyes and opening his arms, preparing for the blow. Jayne begins running towards them, knowing what she must do. It was in her vision she recieved after all. Michael lunges forward grabing onto Sam's jacket. Sammy grabs the angel's arm as they begin to fall into the hole together. Jayne makes it just in time to grab Michael, but wasn't able to grab her brother.

The slayer quickly pulls the angel and herself back from the hole as it closes up. Michael looks where the hole was shocked then up to Jayne with anger in his eyes. She quickly begins to get up. "You stupid human girl! How dare you stop me from my destiny!"

Just as he is getting ready to snap his fingers and destory her, she says something that catches his attention to make him stop. "It was my destiny to save you! I-I got a vision, I think from your father, who told me to do this. You of all people should know about people and destiny."

"You're lying! My father has been long gone. Why would he-" Suddenly Michael stopped talking as he couldn't believe his eyes. Castiel and Bobby were back alive. But he didn't bring them back alive.

Jayne gave a bright smile and whispered "Thank you God."

Michael looked to her with wide eyes. He was stunned into shock. If he didn't do this, then no one else but his father had to. Was this how he was to win against his brother by having the Slayer save him? He found it truly pathetic, but if this was his father's doing, he would obey with it like always.

A bright light left Adam as he began to collpase. Jayne caught him just before he hit the ground. "Gotcha. It's okay. I told you I would protect you."

Adam looked up to his sister and smiled. "I'm starting to believe it."

They both chuckled as she helped him up. They were reunited again. Now all that was next in the family business was rescuing Sam from Lucifer and the cage. Just another ordinary thing in the Winchester Family.

 **Heck to the yeah. Adam gets saved and so does Michael. I have plans for how this all ties in. Welp I'll update whenever I can again. Hope you all enjoy the twist here. :)**


	6. Tale 6- Part 1: Oh my God

Since the season 11 episodes happened, Chuck has decided for a new tale to be from episode 20 in Season 11 to the last episode in season 11. Btw if you haven't noticed these tales are not in order and that's for a reason.

 **WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 11! READ IF YOU DARE!**

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Tale 6:Oh my God  
**

It happened with the snap of a finger, quite literally. Jayne was with her brothers hunting and trying to stop the Darkness they unleashed and the next she was in an empty bar.

"It's you, the Winchester sister! But how did we end up here?" She was shocked to see Metatron of all people, or ex angels here.

She quickly ran towards him, going into defense mode and saw a dog on the counter. "Okay, what's going on?"

Jayne looks to see a man sitting in a booth and walks towards him. "Hello?" She notices it is Chuck Shurley, her best friend who was the prophet who went missing. She blinks her wide eyes in disbelief.

Chuck waves at her a little nervously.

Metatron looks at him. "Carver Edlund?"

Chuck takes out his glasses and puts them on. He looks to the Winchester sister seeing her deep in thought. Struggling between wanting to either slap him or hug him. She was trying to put the pieces together, wondering who sent them and why Chuck of all people was here too.

"What the hell is going on here? What is this place?" Metatron asked.

"It's a bar. Actually-." Chuck was cut off by Metatron.

"It's not just a bar, genius. This is one of the Big Man's constructs. I'd know His work anywhere. We were besties, you know."

Chuck looked up to Jayne then to Metatron. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say—"

Metatron sighed and carried on. "This is some kind of punishment, isn't it? For my sins. A limbo where I get to spend eternity in a crappy bar with a hack writer."

Chuck gave an offended look. "Dude—"

Jayne looked top Metatron with narrowed eyes for offending her friend, even if she was a bit mad at him herself. "What did you say about him?"

"Sorry, Chuckles and Slayer. Not just any hack writer – a Prophet of The Lord. Give me a break." Metatron rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

This was when Jayne and Chuck made eye contact again. She looked to him with arms crossed and he returned a nervous look. "There is something more to this. I know it."

He looked hesitant to tell.

"Tell me, at least, the beer is real in here." Metatron commented going to get a glass of beer.

Chuck then turned to Metatron. "You really think I'm a hack?"

Metatron walks back over to them, sitting down in the booth while Jayne stands by the end of the table. "I have trudged through your complete oeuvre. – published and unpublished. Of the metric ton of books I've read in my lifetime, _Supernatural_ didn't even crack the top ten... thousand. Respectfully."

"You didn't like any of it?"

Metatron shook his head.

"Not even _Home_?"

"No."

"Or _All Hell Breaks Loose_?"

Metatron gave a disgusted face. "Ugh! Way too much melodrama. And then you put yourself in the story? God!"

Chuck gave a chuckle. "Okay. That's fair. Mildly constructive. Still, It doesn't justify you... burning one of my books though."

The ex angel looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Tall Tales. You were monologuing to Castiel and you threw one in the fire." Chuck shruged.

"How do you know about that?" Metatron asked, surprised.

Chuck gave another chuckle. "Oh! I'm sorry. I always forget. People can't see me unless I _want_ them to see me." This was when Jayne looked to him with wide eyes, starting to piece it altogether. He took out sunglasses for Metatron and Jayne to put on. "Here visual aid. Put these on. It will help."

Metatron looks to Jayne confused, but notices her wide eyes. "Go on, just do it. It's a whole thing." Chuck told him as he finally put them on.

Chuck points upward and down as if he flipped a switch. He suddenly glows and Metatron stares at him with shock and amazement. Jayne looks at the best friend she thought she knew as the prophet was much more.

Metatron whispers "You...God."

Jayne looks to him with a smile, overjoyed. "Oh my god!"

* * *

Metatron gasps and kneels before Chuck, making the sign of the cross. "God. You've come back. I can't believe you've come back! I-I didn't mean what I'd said about _Supernatural_! It's underrated— due for a reboot! And this bar, it's not crappy at all! It looks just like the one in _Cheers_! Everybody knows my name! And the lights are very forgiving!"

Chuck stops glowing and helps Metatron up. "Okay, yeah, please. All the kneeling and stuff, it's always made me deeply, deeply uncomfortable. Just don't use the G-word okay? Just-Just call me Chuck."

Jayne takes off the sunglasses, looking to him wide eyed and tears streaming down her face. Its him, she couldn't believe her best friend all this time was God himself. He was always watching over them after all. It made her overjoyed to tell her brothers, especially that she met the amazing God. But wait- why did he disappear after the apocolypse then? She knew God had a reason for everything and maybe left because it was averted.

Chuck could read her thoughts and wanted to say something but Metatron asked him a question. "Chuck?"

"Chuck."

Metatron took off his sunglasses. "I think I need a stiffer drink." He walks away uncomfortably leaving them alone.

Chuck sighed and looked to the Winchester sister who was flustered with emotions. "Jayne, first off-" Suddenly he was slapped by her. Not too hard, but not too light.

He wasn't shocked by this as he was expecting it and then found himself being taken into a hug. Jayne began to sob uncontrolably into his shoulder. He looked to Metatron who gave a shocked look over her slapping God himself. The slayer truly had guts and he knew it. Chuck comforted her though, understanding the emotions she was going through. He patted her back warmly and let her cry.

"Jayne...shhhh...it's ok."

The winchester sister pulled back to look up at him. "I was worried about you when you disappeared. My best friend had gone during the apocolypse and I didn't know what to think. Where you dead? Kidnapped? I didn't know. And then when Kevin was called in as a prophet...it was like my worst thoughts come to life. You were dead." She wiped her tears, still sobbing a bit. She then punched his chest, careful not to have her slayer strength knock him too hard. "Even if you are God and almighty and have a plan, it still hurt to have my best friend disappear without a goodbye or anything."

He nodded understanding. "I'm sorry, You're right. I would have told you but- the moment wasn't right."

Metatron was watching this from the bar with his mouth wide open. They were acting like a couple. Sure, they were best friends but it felt like there was something more to them in the way they were acting with each other. He was just looking into things too much.

Jayne nodded, trying to put a smile on her face. "Yeah, the moment wasn't right. So that's why you brought me and Metatron here, because now the moment is right." She sighed and began to calm down. "I- uh- I need some tea. Do you have any here?" She wasn't one for drinking alcohol.

Chuck snapped his fingers and a cup of tea appeared before the slayer on the table. "Of course." She mumbled to herself not surprised.

They all sat in silence for a while, gathering their thoughts, mostly Jayne. Of course she always thought of God as her best friend and like a father in a way, but during his time as Chuck on Earth he was quite literally her best friend and by her side. She was just trying to process this.

"Well...not many can say this and mean it, but God is my best friend." She began to chuckle, finding comfort in knowing the truth.

Chuck joined in with her and nodded, getting up to follow Jayne as they walked over to join Metatron at the bar.

"So, what you been up to?" Metatron asked as Chuck poured him a glass of whiskey.

"Oh, I've been super busy. Yeah, I traveled."

"Mmm-hmm"

"I started a blog. Mostly just pictures of cats."

"Oh."

"They're so cute." They all chuckled.

"I can't believe you of all people, or mighty beings have a blog about cats." Jayne giggled at this.

Chuck shurged and continued. "And uh, Oh, I signed up for Snapchat. A-And I started a new series of books. Yeah. _Revolution_." He paused giving a contemplating look. "But, I don't think it's going anywhere."

" _Revolution_?" Metatron asked.

"Yeah."

" _Supernatural_?"

Chuck nodded at this.

Metatron laughed a bit. "Maybe titles aren't your thing."

"You're not wrong." Chuck replied.

Metatron covers his face with his hands then turns to him. "Why did you put on the Chuck suit in the first place? How did that make any sense to you?"

Jayne nodded to the ex angel. "Yeah, good question."

Chuck crossed his arms and began to explain. "I like front row seats. You know, I figured I'd hide out in plain sight. You know, plus, you know, acting is fun."

Metatron shrugged in agreement and Jayne nodded. The mighty Chuck walked back over to his booth where his laptop was, the others following after him. "Well... it's an Oscar-worthy performance. But... how did nobody know? I mean, wh-what about that amulet thingy? Y-You told me about it, some... silly charm that burned brightly in the presence of you?"

Jayne perked up and spoke. "Oh, you mean Dean's necklace? Yeah, Castiel tried to use it to find you...but no luck. I told them it wouldn't work if you didn't want to be found, but they gave up hope to easily."

"Well I've got it." Chuck said, holding the amulet up. "Your brother threw it away."

Metatron pointed to it. "Yes! Dean had it! And your fav— Castiel. They were around you. How did it never—"

"Jayne was right. I turned it off. See?" Chuck moved his fingers up like turning on a light switch and the amulet began to shine brightly. Metatron shielded his eyes from the bright light as Jayne smiled brightly along with it. She knew it!

"I should really put this away." Chuck said, putting the amulet away and chuckling. "You'll never guess where this thing has been this entire time."

Metatron sighed, clearly a bit annoyed with the way he was acting. "Look, I don't care about that ugly, old thing or why you were slumming it with the plebes. Let's brass some tacks already, okay?"

The mighty Chuck crossed his arms and patiently awaited Metatron's questions.

The ex angel began to have a guilty look come over his face. "You see and hear all. You know what an absolute piece of garbage I've been the last couple of years." Chuck closed his eyes and sighed, implying he knows all about Metatron's actions. "Did you bring me here to destroy me?" Metatron asked.

Jayne watched intently, awaiting to see how he would reply. She believed he wouldn't do such a thing, maybe give him a punishment, but never destroy.

"You know what humanity's greatest creation has been?" Chuck suddenly asked. Jayne shrugged at this while he got up from the booth, walking over to a stool on the stage with a guitar. "Music. That and nacho cheese. Even _I_ couldn't have dreamt up that deliciousness. But music... is magic. A lot of remarkable music was created in this space. B.G.'s Canteen. Now, it's not as well known as The Bitter End or The Gaslight, but some amazing musicians got their start on this stage. I'm hoping that you and I can tap into some of that old magic and finish what I started a few months ago."

He pointed to the table causing the slayer and ex angel to turn and see a manuscript labeled " _GOD. AN AUTOBIOGRAPHY."_ Jayne picked it up while her and Metatron looked surprised then looked back to Chuck. _  
_

"You wrote your autobiography." Metatron said.

"Ish. I mean, there are chapters, it's kind of a loose structure, uh, but, I don't know, something's missing. I'm—I'm stuck." Chuck said, fixing strings on the guitar.

Metatron put the script back on the table while Jayne picked it up, looking at it in awe. She could read about God's life from his own words. Exactly like the Bible. She took it with her, walking over to the others.

"You want to get the old band back together. Lennon and McCartney ride again." Metatron chuckled to him happily.

"Well, I'm kind of Lennon _and_ McCartney, so... but every writer needs a good editor. I did some of my best work with you, Metatron. And every writer needs their loyal fan cheering them on with support, right Jayne?"

Jayne nodded happily to him. "Of course!"

"Does this mean I get to be an angel again?" Metatron asked hopefully.

Chuck laughed and patted Metatron's shoulder. "Yeah, right." Then he stopped laughing. "No, no, that's never—never happening."

"That's probably a good call." Metatron said in agreement.

"I think so."

"Well...let's do this." Metatron said, looking over to Jayne who held the manuscript.

Jayne looked beyond excited for this. God wanted her and Metatron to help him write his Autobiography which she couldn't wait to read if he aloud her to of course. It would be nice to know about her best friend who just happened to be God.

 **WILL CONTINUE IN NEXT CHAPTER...**


	7. Tale 6 - Part 2: Oh my God

The continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy~!

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Tale 6 - part 2: Oh my God  
**

Chuck and Jayne are sitting at the bar and petting Toto, the dog that arrived with Metatron. The slayer happily pets the dog and tells him how adorable he is. She looks to Chuck. "I'm glad you invented dogs as well. They are good friends."

The two had been chatting and it was mostly with Jayne thanking him for the little things he created that she appreciated. For some reason it warmed him. He knew Jayne was special when he made her essence long ago. The way she was grateful for small things and always trying her best to stick with her faith when it was hard to. She had a way of making people feel happy when they were down, especially himself.

He was afraid to tell the truth though. Funny right?! God, the almighty, afraid to tell someone, especially a human girl the truth about himself? About how he felt about...well...anything? Jayne was his best friend, but the truth about himself would hurt her. Finding out the image she had of God wasn't actually the truth...it would hurt her.

She had so much faith in him...

Chuck gave a small nod to her and continued to silently pet Toto. He then turned once more to look over at Metatron sitting in the booth working on editing his manuscript.

The ex angel looks over to see the impatient Chuck.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" Metatron asked.

This causes Jayne to look to Chuck in question, waiting for his reply.

"I'm on a bit of a deadline." Chuck goes over and sits across from Metraton. Jayne follows behind him standing by the edge of the table. "Just give me some broad strokes, first impressions. Come on, hit me."

"It's good. Real good." Metatron scoffs.

"Oh, man. You hate it." Chuck looks to him worried.

"It's fan time! Let me look at it!" Jayne bumps Metatron to scoot over as she sits down in the booth, reading the manuscript.

"What? No. I love it. Love it." Metatron said, the tone in his voice saying otherwise.

Chuck sighed. "Last time I saw that look on an editor's face, I just handed in _Bugs_. All right, come on. Safe place."

"Huh." Jayne comments reading over the manuscript. Her brows are furrowed in confusion.

Metatron looks to her. "You see what I'm talking about slayer." He looks back to Chuck. "Details are what make a story great. This is lacking in some details. Like all of them."

Jayne looks up to Chuck with a raised eyebrow. "I have to agree with Metatron here, which is weird to say. Coming from a fan's point of view we would like to know the details about you. Like did you have a childhood? How do you feel about things? " She hands the manuscript to him.

Chuck takes it and gives a smile. "In the beginning, there was me. Boom – detail. And what a grabber. I mean, I'm hooked, and I was there."

"I'm hooked too, and yet... details. You weren't alone in the beginning. Your sister was with you."

Jayne looks solemnly to Chuck, knowing about the Darkness. She was waiting to see his reaction.

Chuck leans back and crosses his arms at this. "Who cares about her?"

Metatron looks at Jayne and they both share the same look before looking back to him. "Um... us. For starters. I assume you're aware that she's... out and about."

Chuck becomes angrier and Jayne could sense it looking to him. It sent a bit of a chill down her back at seeing the anger of God. What had gotten him so mad? Was it because of his sister's betrayal or something else?

"Tanned, rested, and ready. I mean, that's why you're back right?" Metatron continued on and Jayne put a hand to his shoulder, trying to stop him from angering Chuck more.

Chuck looked to Metatron with pure anger in his eyes. "This isn't her story. It's mine."

* * *

Jayne is sitting by Metatron while the ex angel is finishing working on the manuscript. She watches her friend playing pool by himself, looking to him with worry and wonder. Could this whole thing between Amara and Chuck just be another sibling fight?

She knew how that could be. Sometimes she would be mad at Dean and Sam for the things they did. It hurt and she didn't like it, but they were still brothers and sister in the end. They were family and loved each other.

Jayne debated if she should try talking to him and see if she could help with it...but yet she didn't want to invoke his wrath. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but it was still a scary thing to unleash his wrath. Just look at the bible. But he was a loving and understanding person too...maybe he would know her reasoning for trying to help.

She sucked in a breath and walked over to him. "Hey."

Chuck looked to her with a small smile. "Hey. I know you want to ask me something and I know what it concerns. I'd rather not talk about the subject." He put a hand to her shoulder. "Jayne I know you want to help, it's just in your nature, but please leave this one alone."

She looks to him with a sad face and nods, accepting his wishes. "I just...I care for you. Just know that and I'm here for you."

He nods and continues with playing pool. "Care to join me?"

Jayne nods just as Metatron takes off his glasses, walks over to the counter with a cup and fills it with Whiskey. Both the slayer and Chuck walk over to him. Toto is lying on the counter next to them.

"That bad?" Chuck asked.

"I'll tell you. There's some great bones there. I'm thinking what's missing – maybe less about detail and more about balance."

"How do you mean?"

"You're giving the wrong stuff too much real estate. Like that chapter about being Chuck."

"Mm-hmm. And what about it?"

"Once you've explained the Vonnegut performance art... that should be it. Noone cares about the rest. Especially involving the winchesters."

Jayne stuck her tongue out at Metatron.

Chuck chuckled at this and began to walk across the room. "I did some great stuff as Chuck. I mean, I-I told you about my blog."

"Your uh – your cat-pic blog."

The almighty being nodded. "Right. They're super cute."

"It was believed that cats were gifts from the god's...so it's logical you would like them. They are super adorable!" Jayne commented.

"So, there's that. And, uh, I traveled a lot, you know?"

"Oh."

"And, uh, I dated. Yeah, I had some girlfriends."

Jayne looked surprised at this.

"Had a few boyfriends."

Her eyes became wider at this and then she nodded. Well at least it meant that God was accepting of gays and such. Someone tell the people who say otherwise.

Metatron chuckled. "Oh."

Chuck walked over to the stage. "Oh! And I learned how to play guitar." He picks up a guitar and strums a few notes.

"Hmm. Yeah. That, you know, makes you seem like a really grounded, likable person." Metatron said sarcastically.

Chuck suddenly stopped playing the guitar. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"You are neither grounded nor a person!" The ex angel pointed out.

"So, you're saying I'm likable."

"No, no. I am saying the chapter _Chuckles_ is devouring pounds of pages at the expense of... juicier stuff. Stuff that people might actually want to read." Jayne looked to him and was understanding what Metatron was getting at. His writing about Chuck but not about himself, not about God.

"Like what?"

"Well, like, uh..." Metatron picked up the manuscript. "...like the archangels. I mean, you have got maybe two paragraphs on them in here."

Jayne looked down as she felt her heart ache remembering her dear friend and angel host Gabriel. She was still mad at Metatron and his trick with Gabriel, but she was trying to forgive him for it. Chuck noticed and continued to strum more notes on the guitar.

"I agree!" She found herself shouting out. Gabriel's death still struck a nerve with her.

"And that's it! Don't you think they deserve a few extra words. Especially your favorite, – Lucifer." Metatron continued on, edging onto thin ground once more.

Chuck stops playing the guitar. "He wasn't my favorite."

"Oh. He helped you defeat Amara. You trusted him with the Mark. And when you asked him to bow to mankind —"

"He refused." Chuck said with bitterness.

"He rebelled! And in doing so, kinda wrecked Christmas."

"Okay, all that's in there, except the – the bit about Christmas."

"If you say that Amara is off limits, fine. But you know every great hero is defined by his or her villain."

Chuck replied with a sad tone. "Lucifer was not a villain. He – He – He's...H-He wasn't a villain."

Jayne looked to him with empathy. She always thought the betrayal of Lucifer and having to lock him away must have been the hardest thing for him to do. It would explain as to why he left like Gabriel said. He was very hurt.

Metatron looks to the transcript. "Okay. Real talk. Th-This is still a safe place, right?"

"Safest place ever created." Chuck answered.

"Okay. There are two types of memoir. One is honest... The other, not so much. Truth and fairy tale. Now, do you want to write _Life_ by Keith Richards? Or do you want to write _Wouldn't It Be Nice_ by Brian Wilson?"

Chuck looked to Jayne then back to Metatron. "I want to tell the truth."

"Then you've got some work to do. There are no revelations in this book! And that's weird, given who you are. There's no new information, no soul-bearing."

"That's because I don't have a soul." Chuck pointed out to him.

Metatron gave a bright smile. "Right! But you invented them. _You_ _invented_ souls. _Souls_! Try shining a light on that. How did that make you feel?"

"Nauseous."

Metatron sighed, clearly annoyed with this. Jayne watched the happenings before her. "Oh. You know what?! No. That is not G-O-D talking. That's Chuck talking. And I get it – when you were on Earth, you had to go full method. Heck, I'm starting to think that maybe this is all an act for the slayer because you're afraid of something! Of revealing your true self. Well, it's time for you to get back into character."

"This is me." Chuck said, looking between the two.

"Really? This –" Metatron holds up the manuscript flipping the pages. "This pile of self-doubt and nebbishness flooded the Earth?"

Chuck crossed his arms.

"Followed up Sodum with a blockbuster Gomorrah? Created as much as he punished? No! Unh-unh! The guy I worked for – total badass! And yes, he could be a dick. Now, _that_ guy... had some stories to tell. And he has a lot to answer for."

Jayne walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I've known Chuck for a long time and he is my best friend. Now as for God I don't really know about him except from what's told in the bible. I've always considered him a best friend of mine as well regardless of not knowing. Even so, I'd really like to get to know about him. I think he deserves his moment to shine and be fully known. Tell us who exactly is God."

Chuck looked to her contemplating. "Okay so..." He cleared his throat. "...what do I do?"

"Hold up a mirror and show us who you are. Warts and all. Write for an audience of one... you." Metatron replied back.

"Dance like no one else is watching."

Metatron nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna help you either way. But you've got to pick a lane." He hands him the manuscript. "Richards or Wilson, Chuck?"

"And I'll be here supporting you as well." Jayne smiled to him warmly.

Chuck walks by them, looking to the manuscript and sighs. He throws it into the air, all the pages scatter about the floor. "Richards – All the way."

* * *

A printer begins printing fresh, new pages and Metatron who is wearing his glasses, takes one of the pages and looks proud of himself. Jayne is sitting by Chuck who is typing away on his computer, pouring all his thoughts in every page. Metatron turns off the printer and looks hungrily at the pages.

The ex angel laughs and chuckles. "Oh, this! _This_ is what I was talking about." Metatron looks over the pages. "Chapter Ten – Why I Never Answer Prayers, and You Should Be Glad I Don't and Chapter Eleven – The Truth About Divine Intervention and Why I Avoid It At All Costs."

Jayne blinks her eyes in disbelief. "Wait, but every time I've prayed you've answered it, right? Like with Adam for example!"

"I gave you the vision to help save him, that's all. It was an exception though because you're the slayer."

For some reason the winchester sister felt a sharp pang from his response. So he was only helping her because she was the slayer? Is that what he was saying? It couldn't be.

Chuck looks over to Metatron. "It's better now, isn't it?"

"It's gold! Kind of angry with a side of bitter, but, hey, it's real. Now..." Metatron takes off his glasses. "..not to overstep my bounds, but since you're on a roll, there's one thing I've always wondered. Maybe it will make a good chapter, maybe even a whole book."

"Shoot."

"Why?" Metatron asked.

"Good question." Jayne replied, looking to Chuck.

"Can you be more specific? I kind of get that question a lot about pretty much everything." Chuck looked between them and noticed how Jayne seemed tense.

"Why did you create life?"

Chuck sighed. "I was lonely."

"Your sister wasn't company enough?" Metatron asked curiously.

The music in the bar began to fade as Chuck tried to contain his anger. "I am being. She's nothingness. It's not exactly the makings of a fun two-hander, you know?"

"Yeah. But you didn't stop at one archangel or a handful of angels. You created worlds."

Chuck sighed again, frustration evident in his voice. "I was stupid. Naive. I thought if I could show my sister that there was something more than just us, something better than us, then maybe she'd change. Maybe she'd stop... being... her. But... every time I'd build a new world... she'd destroy it."

"So you and your archangels... locked her away? And you got down to unfettered Creation."

Chuck leans forward. "Tried to, anyway. But..." Suddenly the scenery changes around them and they find themselves at a foggy lake with mountains by it. "...this was as close as I got to something as good as or better than me or my sister."

"The National Park System?" Metatron looked confused.

"No he means Nature." Jayne replied taking it in. It helped her start to feel like tense.

Chuck nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I mean, look at what nature created on its own. What's more, nature's smart enough to know that sometimes, there's no fixing things. Sometimes, you just have to wipe the slate clean."

Jayne raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he wasn't meaning what he said.

"Wipe the slate clean. Sure. Natural selection. Good times. Of course, in your case, that means flood the Earth, but build and stock a boat. Start over fresh on the B-side. If Amara wipes the slate, the slate's destroyed. Everything's destroyed. All your great work... lost forever." Metatron told him.

Chuck patted his back with a sad smile. "We should take a stroll, then. Enjoy it all one last time... before it's all gone."

He walks away leaving Metatron and Jayne to both exchange shocked and worried looks. No...it can't be. She couldn't believe this. Was he going to give up so easy? Was this who God was?

The slayer shook her head and ran after Chuck. "No, this can't be happening!"

He looked to her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Jayne, but it is."

"B-But you aren't even going to try and stop her, maybe even reason with her? She is your sister after all!" Her voice was showing the sadness and shock she felt by this.

"There is no reasoning with her! I've tried many times to no success." Thunder could be heard off in the distance, showing his anger. "It's not like how it would be with you, Sam, Dean and Adam."

Tears began to fall from Jayne's eyes from hearing this. She shook her head. "There has got to be a loophole. I know there is always a way."

Chuck gave her a sad smile and changed the subject. "Nature? Divine. _Human_ nature – toxic."

"They do like blowing stuff up." Metatron commented.

"Yeah. And the worst part – they do it in my name. And then they come crying to me, asking me to forgive, to fix things. Never taking any responsibility."

"What about _your_ responsibility?"

"I took responsibility... by leaving. At a certain point, training wheels got to come off. No one likes a helicopter parent."

"What about Amara? She's _your_ sister."

"I took responsibility for her, too. Locked her away – barely, I might add. And who let her out?"

Jayne was quietly listening adding all of this together. "My brothers..." She replied. "I know they did wrong. But they are trying to fix their mistake."

"You know I love those guys, but the world would still be spinning with Demon Dean in it. But Sam couldn't have that, though, could he? And so how is Amara being out on me?"

"It's not." She replied. "I know it's my brothers fault...and he knows that too."

"But I-you helped the Winchesters before." Metatron replied as well.

Frustration was still in Chuck's voice. " _Helped_ them? I've _saved_ them! I've rebuilt Castiel more times than I can remember! Look where _that_ got me."

"So, you're just gonna let Amara win?" Metatron asked angerily.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Eh... It's her time to shine."

Jayne looked to him with her mouth wide happening. This wasn't happening right now. No freaking way. God was just going to let his sister destroy everyone, the whole universe and all because 'it was her time to shine.' Unbelievable.

"Then, why the hell are we working on your stupid memoir?!" Metatron yelled to Chuck.

Chuck looks to him offended and furious as thunder rumbles off in the distance. "You think it's stupid?"

"No, I think it's stupid to write a book nobody is gonna be around to read!"

"You told me to write for an audience of one – Me. And I —" The scene changes as they are all back in God's bar. "think we're finally getting somewhere."

"You started writing the second she came back, didn't you?" Metatron asked. Chuck remained silent putting his hands in his pockets. "No wonder you're on a deadline! Now I understand why you're masquerading in that sad, little meat suit! For the same reason you created this nostalgic bar to write your masterpiece in – you're hiding!"

"Okay. First of all, this gift..." Chuck points to his face. "..is super cute. Secondly, I'm not hiding. I just like the ambiance in here."

Metatron points at Chuck. "You said... the safest place ever created. Created by you... to keep you safe from Amara! She can't touch you in here, can she?!"

"You're upset. I-I understand. And it's good to let it out." Chuck begins to walk away from them back to the table. "But, uh, let's focus on, uh, finishing my book." He claps his hands and starts to work on more pages for his book.

Metatron looks over to Jayne, seeing her silently crying. He then looks back to Chuck. "You know, I was a crappy, terrible god. My work was pretty much a lame, half-assed rewrite of your greatest hits. But at least I was never a coward!"

The God looks up furious at what Metatron had said. He stands up, looks at him, and he flings him out the doors. Toto gets up and watches what happened. The Ex angel gets on his feet holding his shoulder. He starts to groan and looks at an angry Chuck and starts to chuckle.

Metatron points at Chuck and walks back inside."There he is. That's the guy I know, the guy I love. I remember the first time I saw you. All the angels were terrified, but I wasn't. The feeling of your light was... was just beyond measure. And then the unthinkable. You picked me to help you with your tablets."

"You were just the closest angel to the door when I walked into the room." Chuck replies angrily walking over to him. "There's nothing special about you, Metatron. Not then... not now. Now... I've been called many things – absentee father, wrathful monster. But, coward..." He shakes his head. "I am not hiding. I am just done watching my experiments' failures."

"You mean _your_ failures, Chuck?"

This causes his eye to twitch in angry and hurt, because he knows part of it is his fault. Chuck then looks up to Jayne who has remained quiet, but very loud inside her mind. "Jayne...I know there is something you wish to say, so just say it out loud already."

"No!" Jayne finally yelled out. "I can't believe this. I can't believe YOU!"

Chuck keeps his tough facade up, looking to her with narrowed eyes silently. He lets her speak and get her opinion out even though he knows what she will say.

Tears fall from her eyes, anger and shock fuel her as she looks directly at him. She's trying her best to hang onto that last little thread of faith - hope that she has in God, in the God she grew up learning about and coming to trust. Not the one in front of her. He can see how much this is hurting her, but it's hurting him just as equally. He doesn't know of any other way than this.

"You're seriously just going to sit back and let your sister destroy all of this, all of us? I think we already do a pretty good job destroying each other enough as is. Like you said, human nature - toxic. We are always blowing things up, killing others, destroying not only each other, but ourselves. Yes we do wrong and you have a right to be mad and disappointed in us. You've even punished us for our terrible deeds. Yes we're failures! But have you ever asked yourself why we do them? Why do we keep failing you?" Jayne paused waiting for Chuck to say something before continuing. "Because we NEED guidance. We need love and support. You may not like it or even want to deal with the responsibility anymore, but we NEED you! You're our creator and in a way our father as well. Parents are suppose to help guide, love and support their children to help them become the best person they can be. It's what makes them grow."

Metatron and Chuck listen to her speech quietly and take it to heart.

"People go to church and pray for you. They pray for your help and guidance. They put their FAITH in you. Now, I don't know how it must feel being God, but I can imagine it. It's just as hard to be God as it must be being Death himself. Probably even harder. " She paused a bit. "There, that's all I had to say. Now throw me through a door as well if you want to. Give me whatever punishment you think I deserve for saying all of that, but I mean what I said."

Jayne and Chuck looked at each other for a few moments, no words being said. Metatron looks uncomfortably between the two wondering what will go down. It is like the two of them are having a staring contest before Chuck looks back to his computer and types away.

The Winchester sister nods and walks away, leaving them to their thoughts.

 **To be Continued in the next chapter...**


	8. Tale 6 - Part 3: Oh My God

Sorry about not updating for a while. Life has been keeping me busy.

I guess I have some quick things to mention before I let you readers continue on.

1\. I've put up a poll on my profile asking for your opinions on who you would like Jayne to be paired up with. I already have my original idea in mind, but depending on how the poll is I might make one-shots of different pairings and her relationships with characters.

2\. The cover photo for this story is actually Jayne's face claim, which is Kacey Rohl.

Now onto the continuation of this story.

 **The Winchester Sister Tales**

 **Tale 6: Part 3 - Oh My God!**

Jayne sat outside the bar petting Toto who came out to sit on her lap. She didn't want to go back inside the bar and face off with Chuck again. It hurt her to do so every time. He was her friend after all, but the way he was acting about all this was wrong.

She also didn't want him to see the silent tears fall from her face over her frustration with all of this. She had said her peace to him on how she felt and all she could do at this point is hope it reached him.

He was God after all. God was loving and understanding. He could be impatient and angry at times, but thats how any parent would be when their child did a stupid thing. He would also punish to try and steer us in the right direction and have us learn from the consequences like a parent as well. He wouldn't just sit around and let us be destroyed, despite all the crap we've given him and all the terrible things we've done, right?!

These thoughts ran through Jayne's head while back in the bar Metatron and Chuck spoke with each other.

"You know, you really are a terrific editor, Metatron." Chuck commented to the ex angel.

Metatron chuckled, "Well, I was a terrible writer. A worse god. It's good I've got _something_ going for me."

Chuck takes off his glasses and stops typing. "Yeah, you know, I have to say, I didn't see the whole evil-turn thing coming."

"Mm-hmm."

"Why did you try to be me?"

"That was just a sad, pathetic cry for attention."

"Who's attention were you trying to get?"

"Yours."

Chuck looked to him surprised.

"You are light... and beauty. Creation. Wrath. Damnation and Salvation." Metatron begins to cry. "And I don't care if I _was_ just the angel nearest the door. You picked me. Your light shined on me – Me! Oh, and the warmth. But then you left me. You left all of us."

Chuck breifly looks outside to where Jayne is then back to Metatron, a guilty look on his face.

"It wasn't just the saps who were praying to you. The angels prayed, too. And so did I – every day."

He sighed. "I know."

"You want to sell the best-selling autobiography of all time? You explain to me – Tell me why you abandoned me. Us."

"Because you disappointed me. You all disappointed me." Chuck explained.

Metatron stands up, his eyes still wet with tears. "No, look. I know I'm a disappointment, but you're wrong about humanity. They are your greatest creation because they're better than you are. The slayer is just an example of it!" Their eyes darted over to her sitting outside. "You know, I've been trying to figure out what it is between the two of you and I think I've pieced it together after her little speech."

Chuck looks to Metatron surprised once more, waiting for what he has to say.

"You made her pure and I mean, close to angel kind of pure. I can sense it in her soul. She can be tainted and hurt almost to the point of breaking, but yet, she will just become pure once again. The slayer has a ton of faith in you and light in her soul. She always sees the good in others, even those who have shown they don't have a good bone left in them. I've only seen these traits in one other person before, you know where I'm going with this."

Chuck nodded.

"Does she even know?"

"No, she doesn't. Not yet anyway."

Metatron nodded, the pieces finally coming together. "I see...so she will find out the truth soon. I honestly didn't see that twist."

Chuck nodded again, looking Jayne before looking back to him.

"Still, the Slayer makes an excellent point. Yeah, sure, humans are weak and they cheat and steal and... destroy and disappoint. But they also give and create and they sing and dance and love. And above all, they never give up! But, you do!"

Chuck gives a devastated look, glancing between both people. He puts on his glasses, clearing his throat and gets back to typing. Metatron looks to him heart-broken.

"Really, that's it? After all Jayne and I have said?" Metatron sighed, shaking his head. He began to make his way to the door, but not before saying one last thing. "You know, I'm glad you haven't told her the truth about who she is to you. That girl has done just as many things for you as us angels have. We've put our faith in you, even sacrificing some things in return. And despite how heart-broken we are over your actions, we still won't give up on you."

He then exited the room, leaving Chuck to his thoughts. It was time. He had to get everything out. He had to change things. He had to face the facts of who he is.

* * *

The Slayer and Metatron sat outside with each other in silence, both in the same feeling of heartbreak.

Metatron broke the silence by speaking. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Jayne looked over to him with raised brows.

"Despite how evil and bad I was acting with all the things I did to Castiel, Gadreel, having my siblings kicked out of heaven and even bringing that fake illusion of Gabriel to you...you showed me mercy and kindness in the end. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

This made Metatron genuinely amazed before smiling. "You're something else Slayer. It all makes sense now."

"What are you talking about?" She looked to him confused.

"I'd tell you, but it's something you have to wait to hear."

"Is it some new destiny you had written down for me?" Jayne gave an irritated look.

Metatron chuckled. "Kind of. It's spoilers you already know, but don't realize it's about you yet."

Jayne picked up Toto, leaning the dog toward him. "If you can't tell me, then tell Toto. I won't know."

"Sorry, can't do. You know how it works."

"But if the world is going to end shouldn't that be an all free pass? Am I suppose to be the next prophet? Oh gosh, that's going to be painful."

Metatron shook his head. "No, far from it."

Suddenly the doors to the bar open and Chuck comes out, stretching. "Oh! Yeah. Ahh. You know, I lied before."

Jayne and Metatron's smiles fade, but they listen to him.

"Come on in. I've finished my autobiography after putting a lot of thought into it. The both of you might want to check it out."

The ex angel and Slayer exchange a look with each other before slowly going inside. Chuck walks over to the stage as they make their way in.

"I didn't really learn to play guitar. I just kind of... gave myself the ability. I did the same when I "learned" French. Man, this whole honesty thing – It's really freeing." Chuck said happily, clapping his hands. He picks up his guitar and sits down on a stool.

Jayne eyes the pages of autobiography he has sitting down on the table.

"Come on. Take a look at the new pages. You know you want to."

"I think I'll pass." Metatron replies sadly.

He begins to strum a few notes on the guitar before speaking in a high pitch voice into the microphone. "I think you're really gonna like them." He clears his throat. "You're right. It-It's a little high. All right. Suit yourself."

Chuck begins to strum notes as Jayne slowly decides to pick up the pages of the manuscript and read them. Chuck begins to sing.

If I had wings like Noah's dove,

I'd fly up the river to the one I love.

A look of shock and surprise come over the Slayer's face reading what he has written down about her and what Metatron meant. She looks up to Chuck who gives a look back to her. Metatron makes his way over to where she is to read with her, seeing he finally told her.

Fare thee well, O Honey, fare thee well.

I knew a man, who was long and tall,

He moved his body like a cannonball.

Oh, Fare thee well, O, Honey, fare thee well.

They continue reading on. Metatron looking over it with new interest. Jayne reads on, in amazement and shock over the truth of her best friend and herself.

'Member one night, in the drizzlin' rain,

And around my heart I felt an achin' pain.

Fare thee well, O Honey, fare thee well.

One of these days, and it won't be long,

You'll call my name and I'll be gone.

Metatron looks up to give Chuck a touched look and Jayne has tears in her eyes over just reading what he plans to do. Chuck gives them a sad look back while continuing to sing.

Fare thee well, O Honey, fare thee well.

Fare thee well.

Once he finished singing, Jayne drops down the manuscript and dashes over to Chuck, taking him into a hug sobbing. He hugs her tight, lightly brushing her hair to comfort her. Metatron looks upon them with the same sad look.

"I knew you would come around." Jayne said, pulling away from the hug to look him in the eyes. "But, I can't let you do this. I'm going to find a way to fix this, you hear me!"

Chuck wiped away her tears. "I know you will, but I'm going to do what I must for my children. For all of you. You've reminded me of who I am, of who I want to be. I'm not giving up."

The Slayer gave a sad smile before taking him into a hug again.

"Hey Jayne, I'll take you back to your brothers."

She jolted, remembering where she was before this. "Oh no, are they okay? Please tell me they are okay. Your sister let out a rabid fog and-"

"Shhh, they are ok. I've made sure of it." He snapped his fingers and they both appeared before the town, the fog letting up. Chuck began to help the towns people up, Jayne looking around surprised. "They were suppose to die from the fog, but I've decided to step in for once and save them."

"Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They should be arriving soon. I put the amulet back in Dean's pocket."

Jayne looked to him surprised before a bright smile appeared on her face and she chuckled. "I can't wait to see the look on their face when they realize you're God. Especially Dean's."

Chuck goes over to help a person up.

"Jayne?" She turns to see her brothers as they take her into a hug.

"Where did you go? We thought we lost you!" Dean told her.

Jayne bit her lip. "Well...If I was to tell you, you wouldn't understand." She looked to the amulet glowing bright in Dean's hand. "But I think that and this sums it up." She walked over to Chuck, who turned around so they could properly see his face.

Both Sam and Dean gave them shocked and awe looks.

"Exactly how I pictured it." Jayne commented, smiling to Chuck.

Chuck walks up to the brothers, smiling. "We should probably talk."

* * *

 **to be continued...  
**

 **In the next part I think you all will like the twists I've added in like surprise visits from certain characters and such. It's going to be EPIC up to the point when we reach the battle with Amara, so hang on tight! This is a long arc.  
**


End file.
